Kataang ONESHOTS
by avatarbear67
Summary: Just a series of Kataang one-shots, inspired by anything that comes up in my life. Usually, they'll be themed on something that I've done, or sometimes they'll be prompted by a word or something like that. Just some random short stories, basically.
1. Just Dance

This is just a random story, expanded from my inspiration for yesterday. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned "T&T", I just thought that if I didn't get this out of the way, I'd never be able to work on that story without also thinking about this one.

Summary: Aang and Katara (in an AU) have entered a dance competition, and have gotten through to the semi-finals. They only have to perform one dance. Katara is uncontrollably nervous; soon though, both of them are dancing their hearts out. The song is to "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Or the song. Did you honestly think I did?!**_  
Without further ado:

#1: Just Dance

"I'm really scared, Aang. What if I do something wrong, and they all laugh at me? What if we don't get through because of me?" Katara said, almost whimpering.

"Katara, please, you have nothing to worry about. You won't get anything wrong, and if we don't get through, it'll be because of me, not you," Aang replied, trying to comfort Katara.

"But Aang, what if I let you down?" She stopped, then continued almost to herself, "I would never forgive myself..." She looked down dejectedly.

"Katara, please. Look at me." He lifted her chin up, but her eyes were glued to the floor. "Katara." Slowly, Katara's eyes lifted up to meet with his.

"Katara, I know that this is hard, and I know you feel nervous. So do I! Thing is, this is between you and me. No one else. This is _our_ special thing. Okay?"

She saw that Aang was being truthful, and she also saw the love that he had for her in his gaze, and she suddenly felt comforted, and quite confident.

"Sweetie, just take a deep breath, and focus on us," advised Aang.

Katara hugged him fiercely, and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you, Aang."

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Remember, Katara, it's just the two of us."

"Uh-huh."

He saw that she wasn't one hundred percent convinced yet, so he gripped her arms, and said, "Just dance."

She took a deep breath, and they both walked onto the stage.

The scariest judge spoke, "So. Aang and Katara. You have managed thus far. Can you go further and win the competition and join _Team Avatar_? Or will you be eliminated before that? You have these two dances, and then your chance is over. So, make it good. Good luck, and when the music starts, you can begin."

When the beats for the music started, they started executing some of their 'signature' moves that they were both comfortable with to get into the music, and when the chorus started, Aang saw that Katara was getting more and more relaxed, and they were both immersed in each other and the music. The judges watching saw them letting the music flow through them, and started writing some comments on their sheets. When the bridge started, Katara did several dizzying turns, and Aang complemented her turns with some of his more earthed movements, worthy of applause by hip-hop masters. When the music came to an end, both Aang and Katara were out of their breath from the exertion, but were grinning at each other like two idiotic lovebirds – which in a way, they sort of were. They didn't really want the moment between them to end, but knew that the judges were watching and probably wanted to say something.

They slowly turned their heads towards the judges' table, and were hoping that the verdict would be given immediately, but knew that it wouldn't, as the judges had to see another dance, and then discuss with each other first, before they could dish out verdicts.

The judge who spoke earlier spoke again, "Aang. Katara. Tonight, it wasn't about the dance. It was about you two. You danced like it would be the last time, but I sincerely hope it's not."

One of the other judges continued, "It was amazing watching the two of you dance. That song, well... It wouldn't have been the song I would've classified as a soul dance song, but watching you two, I think I have to think again. The chemistry between you two was definitely present, and you connected with each other beautifully. Even if you do not get through tonight, I wish you both the best of luck."

The last judge finished off, "For the moment, we need you to hold your breaths for a while longer. It was fantastic, I must admit. You may return to the waiting room now."

As soon as they exited, Aang grabbed Katara by her waist, and swung her around in the air. He then proceeded to kiss her on the lips soundly.

"You heard the comments, Katara, we did all we could. You really don't need to look so worried!"

She sighed. "When we're dancing, I don't think of anything else but the music, and you. I barely even think about the moves... I just think that maybe, it wouldn't be so bad if we didn't get through..."

"Huh?"

"Well, it's just... the experience is so personal. I don't know if... I want to share that with anyone else..."

"Keeping me to yourself, are you?" Aang grinned playfully.

"No, no! I didn't mean it-"

He interrupted quickly, "I know, Katara, I know what you mean. You've said this before, and then you said that you wanted to share the experience to show people how amazing dancing is. Remember?"

"I said that? Oh yeah! I remember now... hmmm. Maybe I do, then... But can we also dance just for the two of us?"

"Of course, Katara. I love dancing with you. I love being with you. _I_ _love you_."

With that, Katara just pulled him close and nuzzled his neck. He smiled, and the sat down, waiting eagerly for the results.

After a while, all of the dancers were called back into the hall.

The judges gave their verdicts. "Tonight has been the hardest night to judge. All of the dances were spectacular in their own ways. All of the dancers have different styles, and it is hard to judge you, because we have to take into account all of the other nights as well. As this is the case, we could not decide the winner just yet. We have decided on a dance-off. The two teams for this dance-off is _Kyoshi Warriors II_, consisting of Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee, and _Warrior Dancers_, consisting of Aang and Katara. You will have the rest of today to choose a song and figure out a dance. Tomorrow afternoon, you will return and perform for us. And there will be an audience waiting for you, as well. Possibly with On Ji, Sokka, Suki, Haru, Zuko, and the rest of _Team Avatar_. Good luck to both teams, and we'll see you tomorrow."

As soon as the judge stop talking, there was a hubbub of excited voices. Among these, was Azula.

"Good luck, twerps. You'll need it," she walked off, sneering.

Katara and Aang looked at each other, shrugged, and walked off to start choreographing.

**AN: sorry, I didn't check this... anyways, hope you enjoyed that mushy-ness and complete randomness.. Tell me what you think of it! :)**


	2. Truly Perfect

Thanks to _icenodi _for accidentally inspiring me! :P  
Enjoy another of my complete and utter randomness!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender... I don't really want to own it, actually, 'cuz if I did, then I wouldn't be able to just share my thoughts on the characters without people saying stuff like, 'is that what they're gonna do next? that's so bad!'(or possibly good, but whatevs.)**__** gee, that was a long disclaimer. Anyway, read and have fun!**_

Katara's POV. Enjoy:

#2: True Perfection

What is perfection? Personally, I don't think anyone truly knows the meaning of it, because otherwise, we'd be living in a perfect world. In my opinion, perfection is a matter of perception. What I mean, is that a perfect man for someone, may not be a perfect man to someone else. Another example, is that I may be perfect to me, but probably not to someone else. Where am I going with this? I don't know, to be honest. I just wanted to tell you about my boyfriend. He is p-e-r-f-e-c-t. And I truly do mean that; if you looked up the word 'perfection' in a dictionary, you'd be able to see a picture of him. He's _that_ perfect. The question that may be going through your mind right now is, 'So why/how is he so perfect?' or you may be thinking, 'You're probably just biased.' Of course, you may not even be interested, in which case, fine. But bear this in mind: I'm going to continue rattling on - you've been warned.

1. When I get mad, and go absolutely bonkers, he doesn't shout back at me, or leave me. In fact, he holds me close to him until I calm down.

Last week, for example, I just started shouting at him for some godforsaken reason that I can't, for the life of me, remember now, so it can't have been as serious as I was making it out to be. "Aang, you just don't get it, do you?! Sokka is an IMBECILE! He's an absolute idiot! _Why_ are you taking his side? WHY?! Seriously. Oh, I know why. You think I'm stupid, don't you? You think that it's all my fault, and that Sokka is a genius! Am I right? Huh? For goodness' sakes, Aang. Answer me! Fine, then! Just look at me with pity! Pft! As if I need your pity. Why don't you just get out of here and take your pity with you! GRR!"

And do you know what he did? He hugged me, and stroked my back. He also kissed the top of my head when I stopped thrashing and stopped banging his chest. Honestly, any other person would've upped and left. But no, not Aang.

2. When he's away, and I'm missing him, he knows exactly what to say to me.

He had to go away on an expedition to the North Pole one week, and I called him up through his specialised mobile phone, and all I did was cry. Honestly. I was p-a-t-h-e-t-i-c. And yet, Aang didn't complain, or tell me to call him back, or anything.

"Katara, sweetheart, I know how you feel. Darling, I miss you too. I'd much rather be there with you, than here, where it's currently beyond freezing cold. But I have to do this, remember? I wouldn't voluntarily leave you to go on a crazy frozen exploration. Sweetie, please don't cry. You're going to make me all upset... I have to do this, but I can't do it without your support. I love you honey, and when I come back, we'll do whatever you want to do, okay? I promise."

See what I mean? He's truly amazing.

3. When I feel awful, he's the first to notice, and he always helps to cheer me up – either by making me laugh and forget about it, or solving the problem.

I was just walking around, trying to keep up a facade of cheerfulness, when Aang suddenly comes up to me and says, "Katara, stop. I'm going to get you a mug of hot chocolate, and you're going to tell me what's wrong. Then, we'll fix it together. Deal?"

"Nothing gets past you, Aang."

He simply grinned and walked off to make my hot chocolate. When he came back, we talked a lot, and he managed to help me to fix my problem.

4. He always manages to pleasantly surprise me.

It wasn't even my birthday, or a special occasion! He just came up to me, kissed me, and gave me the most beautiful bracelet I'd ever seen. And the sweetest thing?

"Aw, Aang, why'd you get me this?"

"Well, Katara, I... um... see, it's a national give a bracelet day."

It was, clearly, the lamest excuse ever, but I decided not to complain...

5. He's not afraid of commitment.

"Katara, you're my life, my love, my soul. Without you, there's no point to my life. There is no point in waking up every morning if you're not going to be there. Katara, I love you with everything I have and everything in me. I can't bear to spend a minute away from you. Thus my love, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

To say it was a shock would be the understatement of the century. I froze for a few seconds – but it honestly felt like years – and when I said yes, I knew I wasn't going to regret it.

If I were to continue, this list would be exhausting. Besides, I can feel that you're getting bored. Also, I'm getting really tired. Hopefully, though, I got my message across. Aang is the picture of perfection. And – and this is _definitely _the best part – he's _all mine_ (just to dispel any of your wayward thoughts).

_The End_

**AN: another round of my randomness coming through! :) Thanks for reading! Now review! lol, just kidding! x**


	3. Falling Snow

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender... I don't have enough of an imagination or creativity for that, to be honest. Mike & Bryan are geniuses (or genii, or whatever)**_

Why did I decide to write this? If you're from the UK, look out of the window :P Enjoy:

#3: Falling Snow

"KATARA!" shouted Sokka, waving something in the air.

"Ow.... Sokka, did you _have_ to shout? I'm right here," moaned Katara, holding her hands over her ears.

Sokka smiled sheepishly, "Oh, sorry, sis. I didn't see you there. Anyway. I got this from Dad."

"So?"

"Well..." his voice turned into a conspiratorial whisper, "There's snow in the South Pole!"

"You shouted at me to tell me _that_?! Of course there's snow down there, idiot!"

"No, no, Katara. There's _falling_ snow!"

Katara gasped, and her jaw was slack. Sokka grinned at her knowingly.

"See?"

"... And it's falling still?"

"Yeah, they reckon it's gonna carry on falling for quite some time."

"I've seen falling snow twice before... The first, it was when no one could get out of the huts, the falling snow was that bad. The second time, it was actually black smoke. I want to see the proper falling snow..."

Sokka hugged his sister, knowing of just how special all this was to her. "I was thinking, maybe we could go down there? You know, take a break from all of this, and just have fun in the snow...?"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Great! I'll go find Aang and ask if he wants to come along."

"Okay. After that, get ready. I want to go and see it as soon as possible."

Katara ran off to find Aang. It turned out that he wasn't all that hard to find; he had taken a break from his training, and was in the garden sipping tea. He was shirtless, and for a moment, Katara was stopped in her tracks. She almost forgot why she came looking for Aang, so she shook her head and tried to focus on the task at hand.

"Aang!"

"Oh, hey, Katara! What's up?"

"Have you ever seen falling snow before, Aang?"

"Huh?"

Katara knew that it was a strange question, but she was adamant, and she asked it again.

Perplexed, Aang replied, "You mean a continuous stream of snow from the sky?"

"Yeah."

"I did, once. I was visiting the North Pole to see one of my friends, and it was snowing. It was really great fun. Why?"

"Would you like to see it again?"

"Would I ever!"

"Great! There's falling snow in the South Pole, and Dad said that it's going to be falling for some time, so do you want to come along with me and Sokka?"

"What about Toph?"

"Sokka's gone to ask, but I don't know if she's coming yet..."

"Okay, well, she's teaching me how to metal bend, but I'm having some real problems with it at the moment, so I'd like to take a break. But I don't want her mad at me, so if she says I can go, I'll go."

"That's great! We're leaving very early tomorrow morning, so make sure you've packed all your belongings, and get some sleep," she paused, and looked at the ground for a while. "I'm really glad that you're coming with us, Aang."

Aang grinned, and just waited for Katara to lift her head up so that she could see his goofy expression. When she did, and smiled, they both laughed, and Katara went to pack her stuff.

X0X0X0X0X0

Two and a half days later, the four teenagers, Momo, and Appa arrived at the South Pole. Second chief Bato came out to greet them, and told them that until the snow stops falling, no one is going to do any work because the inhabitants were having far too much fun with the snow.

Toph grumbled at the fact that she couldn't see, and also, "Wow. You'd think that if you lived in the South Pole, you'd be used to snowy stuff by now."

"No, Toph, we see ice all the time. We rarely see falling snow. It doesn't rain ever, and the clouds don't often pass over us. If it does snow, it's normally what we call a blizzard. It's the same as a storm, I guess, but it's very rare that the snow just... falls."

"Great. Thanks, Sokka, I wasn't _that_ interested. Urgh. Now I'm getting all this slushy stuff on my head as well! Who did that?"

"Um. Nobody, Toph. That's what falling snow is," said Aang cautiously.

"What?! So what's all the craze for it, then? My feet are frozen, I can't see, and now there's slushy stuff all over me! How is this all beautiful?!"

Katara, who up until now had just been absorbing the view, was trying to ignore Toph but was having a very hard time doing so. "Because Toph, everything's white."

"Thank you, Sugarqueen, but I don't know what white is!"

Katara just couldn't hold it in any longer, "Well, no one asked you to come! You didn't have to come, you know! You could've just stayed in the Earth Kingdom, instead of coming and spoiling the mood! I, for one, have never seen falling snow before! This is really special for me, and you're ruining it!"

Toph retaliated, "For your information, Sugarqueen, Sokka asked me to come! He said that he didn't want to leave me unprotected in the Earth Kingdom, okay? So now here I am, being frozen!"

"Leave me outta this!"

Sokka, Aang and Bato all glanced at each other, and decided to leave the two girls alone.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Sugarqueen?!"

"And how many times have I said that I think it suits you, so you should just accept it! Twinkletoes doesn't mind his nickname, and Sokka doesn't care what name I call him by."

"But mine's HORRIBLE! Who on this planet wants to be called 'Sugarqueen'?"

"Hm. Fine. But it does suit you."

Toph and Katara realised that they'd been having such a stupid argument, and they both burst out laughing.

"Toph, there's earth at the Oasis, so I'll take you there, okay?"

"Thanks, Katara."

"And I'll ask around to see if they've decided to make any more earth patches."

Toph punched Katara in the arm lightly, but she couldn't see, she was just relying on her ears, so she missed. Katara was baffled, but realised that Toph was really grateful.

"Sorry, Toph, I moved..."

"Oh."

Katara wrapped her arm around Toph, and together they walked into the South Pole.

X0X0X0X0X0

"So you and Toph are fine, now?" asked Aang.

"Yeah, we're good."

"Cool... Look over there!" Aang pointed at the children who were making snowpeoples.

"Wow! Let's do th-"

Katara was cut off by Sokka, "But I have a better idea." At the top of his lungs, he shouted, "SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

Katara, Aang, and a few others grinned and they started making their forts. Katara reinforced hers with the ice, and she gathered all of the falling snow and made them into snowballs as they were falling. Aang saw this trick and did the same. They were the first two done, because they had used their bending, so they started the fight. Well, Katara did.

"Hey, Aang?"

"Yeah?"

**splat.**

"Arggh!" spluttered Aang, the snow on his cheek.

Katara laughed, until she felt the snow on her face as well.

The battle had commenced, and soon, everyone else joined in the fight. After a while, they saw Toph walking towards them, without anyone else's help.

"Hey Toph... You can see?!" Sokka said, incredulous.

Toph laughed, "No, someone made me metal hands and feet, and through the metal, I can sense the ice, somehow. So, I guess in that sense, I can see."

"Awesome." Aang decided to be bold and test out the theory and threw over a controlled snowball.

Toph wasn't prepared, because she was still trying to work out how her gloves worked, and the snowball hit her square on the forehead.

"OI! Who did that?"

Everyone, seeing how much more fun everything would be, said, "Aang!"

Toph then decided to get her payback, and the nearly-ended snowball battle recommenced, fiercer than ever. It was a guarantee that no one would come back dry.

**That ending was feeble, but anyway. What did you think? I know the terminology was a bit strange, considering I could've put 'snowing' instead of 'falling snow' but what the hey.**


End file.
